


Darkly Dreaming Darcy

by those_who_run_with_wolves



Series: Dark Darcy [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: BAMF Darcy Lewis, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-24 23:53:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2600984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/those_who_run_with_wolves/pseuds/those_who_run_with_wolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy is Dexter. Slightly darker AU. No angst or gore. Just a different version of Darcy.<br/>Someone in the Avengers tower has always longed to be with her, but he has always held himself back because he thought that Darcy Lewis was a creature of light. He thought that she was an innocent, pure and good. Untouched by the evils of the world.<br/>How wrong he was...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think?  
> Thanks for reading.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Her next target came to her attention, strangely enough while she was watching a Fox crime special in the Avengers common room on a regular Wednesday family night.

Darcy felt her attention drawn to the screen as the reporter’s voice droned on in the background as the camera man focused the lens on the murder suspect. His face was uninteresting but it was his eyes that spoke volumes. They were chilling, ice blue and dead.

“Brian Moser was released after police could not find enough evidence to arrest him. That brings the total of missing women to a blood chilling,” the reporter, a grim faced veteran blanched. “25”.

“All those women are missing across different states?” Natasha asked.

“Yes, the only thing that ties them together is this guy.” Clint’s disgust was evident. “He works as a valet at the busiest restaurants and clubs.” He was sharpening a knife but even he had put it down to stare at the screen.

“So he grabs the women at the end of the night?” Jane asked her eyes wide with shock.

“He watches them while they are at the location,” Natasha realized.

“Then he decides who his victims will be and he grabs the woman that he wants and takes her to a different place,” Darcy said through numb lips. The clues were all there but this guy was good. He managed to get rid of all evidence so the cops had to let him go.

He stretched his victims over states so no one could pin it down to one murderer. Until now, until this tv special airing out his dirty laundry. They were putting his face on a screen for everyone to see and this was going to make the true killer come out.

“Well, I hope the police work fast and get their evidence before he moves onto the next state,” Tony spat out in disgust. “JARVIS issue a press release offering a reward to anyone who comes up with evidence against this guy.”

“No, Tony.” Bucky said quickly. “It will just make people stalk this guy or go after him. Greed makes people reckless.”

“Okay,” Tony sighed. “JARVIS scratch that.”

“Very good Sir,” the AI replied dutifully.

The tv screen was filled with a close up of Brian Moser, “Ladies be sure to stay safe.” The reporter said as the special was winding up.

“And on that note, I’d better head home,” Darcy started gathering her belongings. Her hoodie was on a chair that Jane was sitting on. She got her messenger bag and put her IPod inside.

“Darcy, it might be better for you to stay here at the tower,” Pepper said. Her face was pale as she looked at the screen and back at Darcy.

“I’m good Pepper, thanks for offering though.” When Darcy grew up, she wanted to be exactly like Pepper Potts. She wanted to emulate the charm and grace that Pepper had. But also the quiet calm and kindness that the redhead radiated, so that everyone around her felt soothed. Even Tony who was volatile and did as he pleased.

“It would be wise to heed the wisdom of the Ironman’s lady,” Thor frowned at her.

One look at his sweet face would make anyone’s resolve waver. But then Darcy was not just anyone. She was different. Certainly she shared traits with the assassins and spies but she was of a different breed entirely.

“I’ll be fine Thor. I just live a few blocks away.” That was one detail that she had insisted on when she had become super nanny to the scientists three.

She spent her days seeing to the feeding and care of Jane, Bruce and Tony but her nights were her own and she had a nice apartment that she went to.

“Someone could walk you home then,” Steve offered. He sat in between Sam and Bucky and they all looked at her. They were all prepared to see her home.

"We don't mind, Darcy." Bucky was already leaning forward. Getting ready to leave with her. "The punk and I can go get some ice cream."

But she didn’t need them.

“No thanks guys,” She smiled but her voice was firm. "I have my Taser if anyone looks at me wrong."

Darcy pulled her knitted cap over her hair and waved to the room in general.

“Are you sure Darcy? We could have a girl’s night in?” Jane was trying to bribe her now.

That made her chuckle, “Another night.”

She smiled at them, noting their concerned faces.

Maybe it should have made her feel something but to be honest it didn’t.

Even as she stepped off the elevator and said goodnight to JARVIS, her entire body language started to change.

Her body straightened up, her strides were longer and her body language more confident.

She met the gaze of everyone she passed. No one would hold eye contact, within seconds they would lower their heads.

This was another Darcy and she smiled as she planned her night.

Brian Moser would be meeting her tonight.


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little history lesson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be no graphic description of death or gore.  
> Thanks for reading.  
> Thank you to everyone who leaves kudos or comments.

* * *

Darcy had always felt differently. 

That was to say that she had not felt emotions the way that the people around her felt.

She certainly did not feel things that she was supposed to feel.

But Harry Morgan had taught her how to blend in and after a while of pretending, well then Darcy supposed that she did feel things.

Practice did make perfect.

All she knew was that when she was little, she had gone to Harry and she had tried to articulate that no, she didn't feel bad when she stole Debra's toys.

Nor did she feel bad when Debra cried.

She should have felt bad because after all Deb was her sister.

Even at a young age, Darcy understood that it was wrong not to feel sympathy or even remorse. She did not feel sad although she could imagine from Deb's reactions, that being sad was a terrible thing to be.

But in all honesty, Darcy Morgan did not care.

So she went to her father and Harry listened. He was a cop it was his job to help people, young Darcy understood this. She also assumed that like a priest, her dad was not allowed to tell others about what she said.

It was a secret.

Harry listened, his eyes growing steadily wider as she spoke. Of how she wanted to hurt the people who hurt Deb.

Her dad told her that she should never ever repeat what she told him to anyone and then he went shopping.

That was the day that Darcy got her first hunting knives.

The knives came with 2 rules.

Darcy called them Harry's Rules.

Rule 1 is to never be caught,

Rule 2 is to only kill those whom she knows without a doubt are killers.

And most importantly, never ever let Debra find out.

Harry Morgan was a cop and he knew the swamps of Miami like the back of his hand. He started teaching Darcy about the tricks to getting rid of evidence and how to read crime scenes.

Even when they were little girls, Debra became jealous that Darcy and her dad went away for long hours on their 'hunting trips'.

They had hours of practical information but Darcy never got to kill anyone.

Not until she was 20 years old and Harry was lying sick in a hospital bed.

It was a nurse that Harry said Darcy had to kill. The woman was killing innocent patients and someone had to stop her because the police would not find enough evidence on her crimes.

That was when Harry gave her his blessing, on his death bed and Darcy did him proud.

Debra and Darcy were legacy on the police force. They were Harry's kids and everyone knew them.

Debra went into Vice and Darcy chose science, going into blood work and investigating the method to the madness.

But then the Ice Truck killer happened in Miami when Darcy Morgan turned 22 and the truth of her past came out.

Harry was dead and gone but his lies and cover ups remained.

The Ice Truck killer replicated Darcy's moms death and then the memories came back.

She wasn't really Harry's kid. Her real mother had been killed in a shipping container and Harry had found little baby Darcy in there.

He had adopted her.

Darcy had no one. Her mother was dead and Harry was gone.

But she had Debra. So to protect Deb, she had gone online and looked for a new job.

She hacked into Jane Fosters mail and made sure that she was the only applicant for the intern post in New Mexico.

Jane had been surprised that someone so intelligent had applied but she didn't look a gift horse in the mouth. Not when Darcy was so good with science and tech.

Darcy Lewis was reborn then. Harry had made sure that she had her fake ID's and her stash of running away money.

She started a new life but she still kept to the rules.

She lived with the Avengers and no one knew her secrets.

But now Darcy had new people to call a family. So she protected them too.

She got rid of the villains that they couldn't take of. She got rid of the bad guys that super powers could not get rid of.

No one even suspected, Harry had taught her well.

 

 


	3. chapter 3

* * *

When she normally chose a target, Darcy took days even weeks sometimes to do her research. But when it came to Moser, she was going to have to wing it.

It gave her chills. The familiar anticipation of the chase.

She got dressed in something certain to attract the creep's attention. She did her hair and make-up accordingly. Soft wisps of curls fluttered against her neck.

She drove to the club. It was easy to find after the news had shown the name of the place for all to see. Although located in an almost seedy part of towns, it had a certain charm to it.

Darcy drove an average car. Nothing too flashy to draw attention to yourself, she could actually hear Harry's voice in her head. Always chose leather seats so that the clean up is efficient.

She stopped at the club, a heady sense of calm washing over her. She sat for a while in the car. The light from the building windows fell over her like a reflective beacon.

Word must have spread around because a few people lurked at the fringes of the sidewalk, obviously there to gawk at the man who had been on the news.

He came to open her door. Dressed sharply in a crisp white shirt and a red vest. He even wore his badge that had his name on it.

"Hi," she smiled.

He seemed taken aback but she waited.

"Hello miss," his hand brushed hers as he held the door open and she cringed mentally.

Could he sense how close to death he was? Or was he that oblivious or just disorganized?

Was he a creature of whim? The opposite of what she was?

"Thank you," she said stepping onto the curb but still maintaining eye contact.

"You aren't from around here?" he asked curiously. His lips quirked into a smile. Was that his lure? His charm lulled his victims into a false sense of security? Because there didn't seem to be anything special about his features. He looked to be in his late forties at least.

"No," she replied. He probably wanted to know if she had seen the crime special. "I'm from out of town. I just finished some business and I want to relax a little tonight before I have to leave tomorrow."

He nodded, looking at her up and down as if assessing her. "Well, I hope that you have a nice time tonight."

She walked away and into the club without looking back but she could sense his eyes on her.

Darcy sat at the bar and ordered a ginger ale, looking away from the crowd to dissuade anyone who tried for her attention. The place was a mass of desperation but her dark passenger loomed in her mind intent on one thing and one thing alone.

Revenge for the women who had died simply for being in the wrong place and the wrong time. They deserved someone fighting their fight against a monster who would most certainly escape justice.

She waited an hour. It seemed long enough. A steady refill of drinks kept her hands busy but her mind was planning. She went outside and the crisp night air gave her a resurgence of purpose.

"Hello again," Moser came towards her, he leaned in close. "You ready to leave?"

"Yes, can I get my car now please?" She leaned in close and acted inebriated. "I had a little too much to drink." She giggled insipidly. "Those pink drinks always knock me down but they taste so good that I end up having way too many." She stretched out her words and stumbled for effect.

His smile grew wider if anything. His face was smug and he looked as if he had been presented with a golden opportunity. "Don't worry." His breath washed against her neck. "I'll help you to your car."

She let him clasp her elbow and he walked her to the parking. That was against valet protocol, she knew but he thought that she was out of it. Drunk and defenseless.

He held her against his bony chest and she could feel the thump of his pulse against her. Oh, his heart was making its final sweet symphony. She would make it last, let his pain linger for all 25 women who had died for his disease.

Moser unlocked her car door and opened it wide.

She was ready for him. He wanted to box her in and shove her into the car but she had her hand inside her purse and she got her syringe out.

She injected him in the neck and it was fast acting anesthesia so he didn't even have a chance to struggle.

Darcy saw his muscles go lax and she leaned him against the car and got the back door open.

She laid him down on the seat, "Night night dark prince."

His eyes were wide and she smiled gently.

* * *

She got back to her apartment and she kicked off her shoes in the foyer. She kept the lights dim to suit her mood.

It hadn't been easy this time. She had found an abandoned junk yard with old cars and that's where she left Moser.

In the trunk of a car. Let the rats take care of one of their own, she thought.

She held her case of surgical knives and went into her small study.

She was proud of herself. The dark whispers in her mind had eased with each kiss of her blade.

She opened the velvet case on her desk and the cold steel gleamed in the muted light of the lamp on the cherry wood.

Darcy hummed  Dante's "Vide Cor Meum" under her breath as she ran her fingers over the clean metal.

It was very Hannibal Lecter of her but every little girl needed someone to look up to.

And she hadn't had a variety to chose from.

Her bare feet felt good against the cold wood floors.

She covered her knives and went behind the desk to put them where they belonged.

The drawers opened and she carefully unsealed the hidden compartment.

No one would ever know what she had in there.

It was a treasure trove for her. Most girls collected shoes, she collected knives.

She placed her velvet case inside and sighed with pleasure.

All was right in her world again. Harry would be so proud of her. She had kept everything nice and clean as he had taught her.

The light came on suddenly and she felt as if she had been plunged into ice water.

He sat in the plush armchair that she reserved for her reading. It was against the wall beside the book case. She hadn't even noticed him in the shadows.

His hand worried his lip so that it was an angry red. He had clearly been waiting for her.

"Did you take care of Moser?" he asked.

And just like that Darcy's world descended into chaos.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you guess who it is in the chair?


	4. chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be an intense chapter in terms of feelings.  
> Darcy is going to go from feeling muted emotions to full on intensity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are amazing!  
> Thank you for all your comments and incredible insights.  
> I'm glad that you are invested in the story. Thank you so much.  
> Some of your guesses were so good. So without further ado, get ready for all to be revealed.

* * *

**"Kill or be killed,"** her dark passenger hissed in the recesses of her mind. His insidious whispers mobilized Darcy. Forced her to act.

She flexed her toes and widened her stance. She lowered both hands that had been dangling at her sides to two drawers. Her right hand reflexively reached for a hunting knife and her left grabbed onto a syringe that was fully loaded with a fast acting sedative. Both felt as if they were burning into her flesh. The sensation was raw against her nerve endings, her skin reacting to stimuli.

"You know?" she asked, her voice never betraying her. Her eyes never wavered. She kept her gaze on him.

Always be prepared, Harry had taught her. Every surface of her apartment had some form of hidden weaponry.

"Yes," he leaned forward in the chair. His eyes dark as they stared into the depths of her soul. His hand left his mouth and he placed both hands clearly for her to see on the armrests of the chair. "You're thinking about killing me." It wasn't even a question.

He was as much a killer as she was. He knew what they both were.

Darcy clenched the handle of the knife tight, she felt as if her bones would break from gripping the cold metal. Her skin felt too thin, stretched over her bones. "Aren't you here to kill me?" She asked. She couldn't take him on and win but she could slow him down.

She knew her apartment. She knew the layout. She could move faster. He was bulky, all muscle. He was molten rage. She was cold death. They were both professional killers.

If he did manage to kill her, then perhaps by his hands death would be a relief. Her mind tried to reason with her.

He lowered his head, breathing deeply as if the oxygen in the room was burning his lungs. "No," he finally said. Like a man tormented by his feelings, he looked at her. His eyes were rimmed with red as if he was fighting his own demons.

"I can leave," She offered quickly. "I have a bag packed and ready to go."

She didn't want to hurt him of all people. Not when he was the one who was hurting the most. He had always been kind and caring towards her. Even when he was almost brittle with pain and suffering. He had treated her with kindness that she felt was undeserved.

"No, don't leave." He said thickly. He clenched the armrests so hard that she could hear the wood protest.

He stood up abruptly and she dropped everything in her hands, preparing to flee.

He remained on the other side of the desk. His hands splayed out flat. He stood face to face with her.

"I love you Darcy," James Buchanan Barnes told her. "I've been in love with you since I first saw you. Wearing your glasses and baggy sweaters, trying to blend in. It was scary how much I felt when I saw you."

"Its been almost a year since we met," she said weakly.

"And I have loved you every day since." He stood back from the table. "It was a feeling that I told myself that I couldn't feel. I wasn't allowed to feel something as pure as love of all things." His voice was grim and gritty. "I tortured myself, almost obsessed with what I felt for you."

"But you said nothing," Darcy replied helplessly, clinging to cold reason.

"I told no one," he admitted. "I was trying to find myself again, trying to be Bucky again and put the Winter Soldier behind me. But someone knew. Someone who knows me better than I know myself."

"Steve?" she frowned. Steve was his best friend.

"No," Bucky replied. "A woman who once knew me and loved me. But she was promised to another when we were together. It was in another lifetime."

Darcy had heard some of the rumors. "Natasha?"

He nodded. "Remember the story that Steve loves to tell. Of how when he, Sam and Tasha brought SHIELD down. How she broke into that Hydra bunker."

Darcy searched her mind, "Yes, she found your file and she handed it to Steve. It was the only file that Natasha saved when she released all the files."

"She kept one file." He told her. "When the Avengers fought with Thor against Loki and Thor went on national tv to talk about his one true love."

"The interviewer was all over Thor," Darcy smiled fondly as she remembered. "He said that he missed Jane."

"And you, he mentioned your name." Bucky reminded her.

"Everyone knew who we were then," she nodded. "Thor said Darcy Lewis."

"Natasha has a mind like a steel trap. When she sifted through the files." He pulled out a folder from the insides of his leather jacket. "She found yours. SHIELD had a file on you."

She accepted the file with shaking hands, "SHIELD knew about me?"

The first photograph fell out, face side up and her knees gave out.

Darcy had to hold onto the table for support.

It was a picture that she had seen in Miami.

It was the horrifying photo of her. Baby Darcy in the container. All covered in her mother's blood. Her eyes dead already.

She struggled to breathe. Remembering the sensation of her mother's blood on her skin and in her hair. The metallic smell that clung to her, soaked into her mind.

"Fury knew everything about you," Bucky said. "The man is always one step ahead. A head of the curve." He smiled bitterly. "They wanted to recruit you. Another killer for hire."

Darcy looked at him, it was like everything was too much. Her mind was struggling to cope with this new found revelation.

"But they didn't. Because of Harry Morgan."

Her lips were dry and her heart sped up, "They knew about the code."

"Its all there in the file. Harry went to a specialist and he created the code for you. It was nature verses nurture with him," Bucky said.

"Harry knew that they would put me on meds and I would be locked away, he tried to keep the truth from me but it all came out." Darcy replied.

"But he taught you and he trained you. Harry left you with skills so that you could survive. Fury left you alone because you were the clean up crew he never had to worry about. Its there in the file, he actually admires your skill."

Darcy turned the pages and looked through them. The names screamed out at her. They had everything. Details about Harry and the Morgan family.

Details of her mother's death. Her hand grabbed the page. There in black and white. "They knew who killed my mother."

Bucky took the page and straightened it out.

Her hands felt like vice grips. She didn't want to touch that page. "The Miami police, Harry they all thought it was a drug deal gone wrong."

He shook his head, "You met your mother's killer tonight."

Brian Moser. The name seemed to bleed across the page in her vision. "I killed the man who killed my mother."

She fell to her knees then and he moved across the room with almost supernatural strength. He caught her as she fell, he held her in his hands. She heard the whir and click of his metal arm as it held her tight.

It was too much. She sank on the floor and all that held her up, all that anchored her to the world was James Barnes.

He held her tight and he cradled her head to his shoulder. He stroked her hair.

Darcy stayed utterly still. She couldn't move.

Bucky hadn't pulled her mask away and seen her truth.

He and SHIELD had taken a sledge hammer and shattered her illusions.

Nothing veiled her anymore. He had seen her history.

"You know everything about me and yet you still love me?" She asked broken and torn apart.

He lifted her head and looked her in the eye, "Yes, I know it all. I've seen everything. Natasha knows too. She never judged you but she gave me your file so that I could give us a chance."

Darcy couldn't meet his gaze, the love in his eyes was too much for her. "But how can you love a monster Bucky?" she whispered.

"Because I am a monster too," he replied simply.

It was too much then. The dam of emotion broke inside her. He had shattered the walls around her heart as he had destroyed the lies of who she pretended to be.

She held him and she cried. The tears raged out of her, hot as acid they burned her. She had never cried but it was if now she was finally being given permission to feel.

She was freed. Allowed to exist as she was and she was loved.

Darcy's hands fisted in the leather jacket and she let herself hold onto him.

He held her tight, lifting her so that she was splayed across his thighs. Her legs wrapped around him, her heels digging into him.

She clutched at him. She didn't want to let go and it was as if he understood because he held her so tight that it hurt.

She felt utterly consumed by him and it was exhilarating. His scent, his touch was her world now.

Bucky soothed her as she cried and all she could do was say his name. She held onto him and she uttered his name through her hysterical sobs as if his name was a benediction.

Because in his love she found redemption and purpose.

"I love you Darcy," he said as he rained kisses on her hair. "Just as you are. I loved you when I saw you in the sweater and glasses but when I see you as you're meant to be, like this. I think that you are glorious. Maybe we can be better together because apart, I can't stay away from you anymore."

"Maybe we can save each other," she realized.

 

 

 

 


	5. chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of our tale.  
> Thanks for reading and leaving kudos.  
> Thanks to everyone who took the time to leave kudos and comments. I appreciate you all.

* * *

Darcy chased after Tony.

Days had passed since Bucky had confronted her and it had been business as usual.

She was back at the Tower everyday to take care of her scientists and her evenings were spent talking to Bucky.

"You have to eat Tony," she yelled as she brandished a sandwich.

People cowered in fear from her and here she was using bread as a weapon.

Well, that's how Tony looked at it. It seemed as if the sandwich was an insult to his very delicate senses.

"I'm not hungry," he protested as he dodged her around the workshop. "Dum-E made me a smoothie."

"Smoothies do not count," she replied. "Especially if Dum-E made it for you." She heard the robot behind her. "Sorry Dum-E but its true buddy."

The robot rolled away with his blender in his hand, clearly having just tried to feed Tony another of his concoctions. The last batch had motor oil in.

"I'm calling Pepper," Darcy used her trump card. She held the plate out to him with a raised eyebrow.

"You wouldn't do that." Tony breathed out. His hair stuck up in all directions and he was covered in grime.

"I would," she replied. He hadn't eaten all day and it was already after lunch. Tony was immersed in his inventions but she wouldn't let him go on without some sustenance. A sandwich with turkey on rye and a glass of milk would also make him sleepy.

"Fine," he hissed. "Gimme." He snagged the plate from her. "Are you happy now, you cruel woman?"

Darcy laughed, "Very happy." She turned to go. Her work here was done.

She returned to Jane's lab and sat at her workstation.

Thor had taken Jane out for lunch so Darcy had the place all to herself.

Bucky was off with Steve and Sam.

She was getting accustomed to being in a relationship. It wasn't easy with their baggage. Their both had their histories and they both were afraid of emotions. It was difficult but they were talking their way through it.

Darcy didn't expect to be a regular girl in a relationship. She didn't pretend to be because she had been different all her life and James was just as messed up as she was.

She sighed as she shuffled through her paper work. She was going to make it work. Just saying that to herself made her feel a sense of warmth in the pit of her stomach.

She tensed when she felt the hairs of the back of her neck stick up, "For an ex-ballerina, you sure do make an awful lot of noise." She didn't turn around.

"You heard me?" Natasha wandered into the lab. She sauntered in with grace.

Darcy turned around, facing her back to the table. She merely nodded.

"I forget that you too were trained." The assassin smiled tightly at her.

Darcy looked at the redhead. "Is this were you threaten to kill me?" she asked. She was unsure of how to handle this situation.

Anyone walking into the room would think that it was merely a casual conversation between two young women. They would not notice the tense body language of both women. Darcy had a hand on the table, under the papers was her taser.

"I have enough red on my ledger without adding you to it," Natasha said, bitterness tinged her voice. "We are the same Darcy. We made our ledgers red by choice."

"I would threaten to kill you too if you would like, but I follow a code." Darcy shrugged easily. She had no problem with what Natasha did. It was the way of the world.

"I know," the redhead stared at her and it was silent resignation in her gaze.

Darcy knew this woman pitied her on some level. "I am much like you Natalia. Taught at a young age to kill. I had no choice in what I became."

"There is someone who wishes to speak to you," the assassin replied. "You could come with me now and speak to him. You could do some good with your talents."

"And if I chose not to come?" Darcy stood up.

The redhead shrugged, "It is your choice. If you wish to embrace what you are, then do so in a way that will help others. It is in accordance with your code."

Darcy picked up her taser and she grinned at Natasha's quirked eyebrow. "I don't trust anyone."

"Not even James?" her voice was gentle.

"Him I trust." Darcy bit into her lip. "Let me leave a note for Jane." She scribbled down a quick message. "I'm ready."

The redhead nodded, "You won't regret this."

* * *

**A year later...**

 

Loki was at it again. He had tried and failed to attack the Avengers.

SHIELD now under the Directorship of Philip J. Coulson had the Asgardian in custody.

"Call in the specialist," Phil told Natasha in the control room.

He stood looking at the monitor watching Loki confined to an interrogation room. It was so much like the first time that he had to touch his chest where the spear had pierced into his flesh. His face was hidden in shadow, his arms crossed across his expensive suit jacket.

"You called boss," a feminine voice enquired not too longer after Black Widow made the call.

Heads turned in the control room. Young agents trying to see who the specialist was. She was a creature of legend amongst them. Recruited under the new Director a year ago and she was already at Clearance level 8.

Director Coulson had used this so called interrogation specialist whenever it came to the worst cases. Like evil dictators and overlords who wanted to take over earth.

She had been effective so far.

"Have at it, Dexter." Coulson nodded at the screen.

He stood aside to let her see their prisoner.

Darcy smiled broadly, "I do like a challenge."

She wore a plain black hoodie over jeans. She had come from the labs where she and Jane had seen Loki's latest attempt broadcast over all the tv stations.

She had chosen Dexter as her secret identity. Natasha, Bucky and Clint were the only Avengers who knew her secret. Bucky was allowed to fight by Steve's side again but Darcy couldn't handle Steve knowing her secret.

Bucky was her world and he was all that mattered to her.

SHIELD had allowed her to have an alias when she worked with them in order to keep her secret. When Natasha had taken her in, Coulson had offered her a place in SHIELD and Darcy had accepted.

Coulson looked at her, "When we started this, I told you that you might not like what you learn."

"And I told you, it can't be worse than what I've imagined." Darcy nodded. She knew Loki hated Thor. That's what it always came down to. She would have to interrogate Loki and he was the God of Lies and Trickery. 

"It is." Phil said bleakly.

"What, does Loki want to set off Ragnarok?" she asked skeptically.

One look at Coulson's face was enough. 

She looked at the screen. "Not on our watch."

Darcy headed to the well guarded room. SHIELD agents stood at full attention outside the room and they moved aside to let her enter. They saw her Level 8 clearance badge.

She walked in and Loki looked up at her.

"Out of all Midgards mightiest heroes, they offer me a little girl?" he sneered.

She sat down at the table and looked at him.

He wore his traditional green armor but the head piece was missing.

"I'm much more than I appear to be," she smiled.

"Insolent child," he spat. He narrowed his eyes and looked at her. "You should fear me."

Darcy felt something tug at the back of her mind. Was he trying to read her mind as he had done with so many others?

"Look into my memories if you will, Loki Laufeyson." She leaned forwards. She felt a cold slithering sensation in her head.

He reared back, looking horrified.

"You saw my earliest memory," she realized. "I lost everything that I could ever hold dear to me before my life started." She imagined what he had seen. Her and her mother in the metal container. "I have nothing to lose."

"That's not true," Loki smirked. "You have one that you hold dear."

"And you know then that he nor I care for Midgard," Darcy replied. "It could all burn to the ground and turn to ashes for all we care. As long as we burn together. We mortals are funny creatures Loki."

Loki sat frozen. Finally confronted by one without fear. He stared at the young girl in front of him.

She loved completely and she was loyal to those she cared for but she feared nothing and no one.

Not even worlds end.

In all the realms he had not met anyone like her. It was cause for alarm.

Darcy sat back, comfortable in her seat and in her skin, "Are you ready to talk Loki?" She bared her teeth in a feral smile. "Or should I think of creative ways to make you talk?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A happy ending for all...  
> With that I am going to start my next story. Lots of fluff in the next story, so much fluff after this dark AU.  
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
